Peeta Mellark
Peeta Mellark is one of the main characters of The Hunger Games trilogies. He is the love interest of Katniss Everdeen. In the movie, he is played by Josh Hutcherson. Peeta was chosen to be a tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games, a yearly event where 2 tributes from 12 districts have to fight to the death until one tribute is left. Katniss Everdeen was also a tribute. Katniss recalls that Peeta had saved her starving family's lives by disobeying his parents and giving them two loaves of bread. Katniss and Peeta begin to bond while they are training for the Hunger Games to start, and during an interview for all of the tributes, Peeta admits that he's been in love with Katniss ever since he was a child. When the Hunger Games start, the two are split up, but Peeta does save Katniss from being killed by Cato. The game makers eventually make a rule that if two tributes from the same district are the last two living, they can both be that years victors. Katniss then finds Peeta, and, after saving him from injuries he had, the two decide to work together. The two bond even more, and kiss many times. After the two take down Cato, they are the only two left, and expect to be the two victors. Unfortunately, the gamemakers change the rules, and now there could only be one victor. Katniss refuses to live without Peeta, even though Peeta gave her permission to kill him Katniss instead decides for them to both eat poisoness berries at the same time, so there would be no victor. However, the head gamemaker stopped them, and let them both be victors, because there has to be one victor every year. In the book, Catching Fire Katniss and Peeta are chosen for the 75th Hunger Games, because in honor of it being the 75th, they decided to bring back past victors to fight. The two work together once again, but this time, the new gamekeeper brakes them out, as part of his plan to defeat President Snow the head of the capitol. In Mockingjay Peeta is kidnapped by Snow, which depresses Katniss. She eventually sends a team to free Peeta, but when Peeta is free, the capitol's influence has made Peeta try to kill Katniss from time to time. After Peeta kills two members of Katniss's team, the rest of her team decide it is best to kill Peeta, and even Peeta himself asks to be killed to stop endangering them, but Katniss cannot bring herself to do it, she refuses and kisses him for a long period of time and it seems to make him stable. After the war, and Snow's death, Katniss falls to a state of depression over the death of her sister Prim. Peeta, however, cheers her up, and the two eventually get married. In the epilogue, Peeta and Katniss have two kids. Category:Literature Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Love Triangle Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest